The Impossible Relationship
by Nezumi1412
Summary: Haibara and Conan go to Amity Park to find somebody waiting for them. Detective Conan/Danny Phantom Crossover
1. Amity Park, Here we Come!

**Spoilers: **This Story might contain spoilers.

Danny Phantom Spoilers: This happens after Danny learns to clone himself. I didn't reference major plot points. If you don't know who Vlad Plasmius is, I suggest you go watch more Danny before you read.

Detective Conan Spoilers: If you don't know who Kaitou KID, Haibara Ai, Miyano Akemi, and Vermouth are, than you might want to watch more Conan before you read.

_**AN:** This is a Sequel loosely based off of The Impossible Murder, found on this website, by Billie Jukes  
_

_While it's good to read The Impossible Murder first, I do include a summary and reading that first is not necessary._

_I only own this story._

_Danny Phantom and company (c) Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, Detective Conan, Kaitou Kid and company (c) Gosho Aoyama_ _Enjoy my first full length Fic!_

* * *

**  
The Impossible Relationship**

_Dear Danny,__  
__  
__How are you doing since we beat Plasmius? I've been doing well. I'm glad I told Ran my secret. It might mean that she's in danger for knowing my secret, but I think she would have been in danger even if she hadn't known. __  
__  
__I can't really tell you the progress of my case in fear of this being tapped or intercepted, sorry._

_  
__I can tell you though, that KID tells me Plasmius has been getting visitors. We don't know who.__  
__  
__Hey, guess what! My parents want my friends and I to visit them in America over the school holiday, and they have a place in Amity Park. (Isn't that wierd? I wouldn't think Dad would pick a place like that to write his mystery novels (the Night Baron Series by Yuusaku Kudo if you're interested. Great read!). So I'm coming with Ran. __  
__  
__...I'm also bringing some kid friends of Conan.__  
__Mom sent 6 tickets. (Why she sent that many, I don't know) And when I told those kids that I was going to America over the summer, they all begged to come along, so I guess I will. Not that they would mind meeting something as cool as Danny Phantom. They're cool, just a little...well they're Primary School kids, what do you expect?__  
__  
__So_ _we'll be coming March 26. I'll call you when we get here.__  
__  
__Look forward to seeing you,__  
__Conan._

_  
__ps. If you know any Japanese after your incident with Takagi, that's good, cause I doubt 3 of the 4 Detective Boys know any English_.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?"

Danny jumped a foot out of his chair. Tucker and Sam burst into hysterics.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just now. Your parents let us in."

"So, whatcha reading?" Tucker peered at the email.

"Some of the people I met in Japan are coming to visit in a week."

"Wow really? The people that helped you lock Plasmius away? This should be interesting."

"Tell me about it! Knowing that boy, something's bound to happen."

"Well, it's not like that's any different from any other day. That sort of thing seems to follow us"

"True"

* * *

"Aniki, are you sure we'll meet her here?"

"This is where we put her in school. If there's anybody that she would know outside the country, they would be here. Humans flock to people they know. Especially when they're in trouble. Oh how instinct can fail. Ne, _Sherry_?"

* * *

(Shounen Tanteidan Detective Boys)

Haibara sneezed.

"You ok Ai-chan?" Ayumi looked over the back of her seat on the plane.

Haibara jumped as if she had been lost in thought, and she nodded.

"America!" Genta exclaimed. "This is the best vacation ever!!"

"But remember, this is not the time to slack off." Everybody turned to Mitsuhiko. "This is the perfect opportunity for the Detective Boys' big debut in America. If we get famous there, we can get famous anywhere!"

"Wow, really? Time to get famous in America!"

"Shounen Tanteidan, Let's go!!"

"Yeah!!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko chorused.

Conan turned and rolled his eyes at Ran, who laughed. She then proceeded to pick him up and place him on lap, of course with a couple of fake protesting on his part. When he settled, she hugged him tight. _I love you_

_I love you too_...

"AHO!" A voice from behind rang out.

Conan narrowed his eyes. _I know that voice...__  
__  
_A girl walked up from behind, and then turned around to look at somebody behind her. "What do you know about flying wombats?! You don't know anything!, Aho!"

"Kazuha-chan!"

Kazuha turned. "Oh! Ran-chan! what a coincidence!"

Then from behind her came a dark-skinned boy. Conan's eyes narrowed even more. "What are you doing here, Hattori...?"

Hattori turned, "Oh! Hey Ku-I mean Conan! Long time no see!"

"So spill it. What are you doing here?"

"I got a weird letter and two round-trip tickets to Amity Park, USA."

"Weird letter?"

Hattori reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Conan. After reading it once, his eyes widened. "Wha--wher--why?"

Hattori shrugged. "I don't know. I don't get it though."

"What does it say?" Ran asked.

_"The white magpie_  
_gives out his cry_  
_for the cage has sprung_  
_a new adventure has begun._

_The Silver raven has joined the ghost._  
_We must band together_  
_Lest we want to be toast."_

* * *

_AN: Hope you all liked chapter 1. I'll submit more later, so keep your eyes peeled :)_


	2. Mmmm Toast

_**AN: **Hi everybody! Here's the next chapter of The Impossible Relationship!_

_I'm going to be going camping next week, so I thought I would update twice this week! (might think of doing that anyway. It's really hard to wait a _whole week _to post something.)_

_Anyway, Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman _

_Detective Conan and Kaitou Kid © Gosho Aoyama_

**Mmm...Toast.**

"This puts a new spin on things.." Danny looked grim after reading the note as they all sat in his room. The kids were playing one of Danny's video games in the living room.

"'Lest we want to be toast'??" Sam giggled.

"Guess he couldn't think of anything better to rhyme with 'ghost'" Tucker agreed.

"Can somebody tell me what this means?" Hattori gestured at the note.

"Well, I guess if Magpie thinks it's ok for you to join, I suppose it's ok to tell you everything." Conan put his chin in his hand, thinking aloud. "However impossible it may seem."

"Impossible? More impossible than..." Hattori stopped, looking at Ran.

"More impossible than the fact that I'm Shinichi Kudo trapped in an eight year old body?"

"WHAT?" Heiji Exclaimed, "You sure it's ok for you to just blurt it out?"

"It's not a secret anymore."

"So, Kudo isn't a girl!" Kazuha realized.

"Ok then, ...Kudo" Hattori frowned, "please explain what this letter means."

"Where to start... "

"How about the beginning," Danny suggested. "Hattori, I'm half ghost." Hattori raised his eyebrow disbelieving. "Put your hand on my chest. What do you feel?"

"Your clothes, your breathing, your heartbeat, your pulse"

"Remember that last one. Going ghost." Danny's body changed. His hair turned white, his eyes from blue to a bright ectoplasmic green. His clothes to a black hazmat suit with a D on his chest. His skin became cold. His heartbeat was gone.

"What the--"

Danny turned intangible and Hattori's hand slipped through his chest. Hattori gave out a small yelp.

"Now, with that established, let me tell you about the Impossible Murder," Conan gave Hattori a grin.

* * *

(Flash back...sort of...summary of The Impossible Murder)

"There was a murder where a guy was hanging in the middle of a flag pole. If he had been put there from the top, he would have had a hole in him bigger than the rounded top, but it was the same diameter as the middle of the pole. And there wasn't any blood on the pole," Conan explained.

"The suspects," he continued, "Included--"

"My Dad," Danny cut in, "There was a sticky note on the victim's forehead that said, 'Jack Fenton was here!' and we just happened to be touring Japan at the time."

Conan twitched, he wasn't used to being cut off during his explinations. He glared at Danny.

Conan's eye furrowed. "My guess was that we were being watched during the investigation, and whoever it was decided I was a threat..."

"So they sent an old enemy of mine, Skulker, after Conan. I went in to save them and Ran got injured trying to protect him."

"Being the detective I am, I knew right away that Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton...After that, Danny explained to me that Vlad Plasmius was his Arch Enemy. A half-ghost like him, also known as Vlad Masters, with evil intentions. He explained to me that he knew Plasmius had commited the crime but had no evidence to prove it. After some research, I suggested that the police compare the fingerprints on the sticky note to the fingerprints of Vlad Masters. However, once he was incarcerated..."

"He blew up the police station..."

"And kidnapped me..." Conan shivered for a moment. "Vlad's henchman ended up throwing me into the Ghost Zone. It was so cold in there, that if I wasn't found soon, I would die. I was so desperate to make contact with somebody that my spirit ended up seperating from my body. I found myself in the office of Detective Mouri Kogoro, where Ran was at the time.

"'Ran!' I shouted. She whirled around and called called me Shinichi for the first time in so long. We were both extatic. She ran up to me and flung her arms around me...except her arms went right through me. I wasn't dead yet, I knew that much, but it was almost as though I _were_ a ghost. She was terrified..." Conan didnt' take his eyes off of Ran as he spoke, he put his small hand in hers and wished it were bigger. Remembering all of that made him just glad to touch her again.

"I flew into the detective agency looking for Conan to find this situation," Danny jumped at the chance to add to the story while Conan's attention was diverted for a second. "After getting filled in on the situation, I went off to the ghost zone to save Conan while Shinichi stayed to tell Ran the truth about Conan, and about how he felt about her."

"Well...not quite...," Conan admitted. "I told her everything, mind you, however I also said there was something that I couldn't tell her until I was in my real body with my real voice again. She knows what it is, but I won't say it aloud until then..."

Ran nodded at that, "Yeah...I know...and I understand why he wants to wait." She pulled the 'little' boy onto her lap and held him tight. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him anymore"

"However, I do end up feeling very cold when there are ghosts around, besides Danny."

"On the way back from the hospital, With Satou and Takagi, a posessed Shiratori attacked and tried to kidnap Conan again. So I overshadowed Takagi...and it was wierd...he didn't fight the posession, instead he decided to work with me in order to take down Plasmius. This has never happened before, so something wierd happened...it's like we...downloaded each others' brains...or at least I downloaded his, I don't know if he got the same effect...I have experiences being in a police academy, and of solving murders and other cases, even though I've never done anything like that...I also learned Japanese overnight..."

"After that, arranged a plot to get the Plasmius Maximus, a device that short circuits ghost powers, and to modify it to permanently block the phenomenon in order to lock Vlad up for good. In order to get the device, However, we had to call in a certain thief that everybody in Japan knows. The thief that flies over the darkness with white wings."

Kazuha's and Hattori's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...," Hattori blurted.

"...Kaitou Kid?" Kazuha finished for her.

Conan nodded with a grin.

"Who's Kaitou Kid?" Sam frowned.

"Look it up on google, Tucker," Danny gestured to Tucker's PDA. "That guy is _very_ interesting. His name is spelled, in romaji, K-A-I-T-O-U K-I-D also 1412 is a number that's associated with him."

Like a bullet, Tucker started typing on his gadget. "Oh look, there's something here on YouTube...Wow! Sam! Look at this! He's amazing!" He pushed the device in front of her her eyes widened. He was handsome after all.

"But why would He agree to help you?" Hattori frowned, folding his arms, "As I recall, You've thwarted his plans a couple of times."

"Because Lives were at stake. Kid may be a thief, but he's not bad. If anything, He thinks like a hero...and maybe in some ways he thinks he is the hero of his own story," Conan explained.

"So you got KID to steal the...whatever...device thingy, for you.." Kazuha wanted them to continue.

"Right, and he did, big success. And we put into action a plan where KID was disguised as Danny's oneesan, older sister, as bait and we shot him with the modified device and put Vlad Plasmius, aka Vlad Masters, behind bars."

"Only for him to break out again..."

* * *

Hattori crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm not saying I believe this entirely, but it's not like I have much choice not to."

"Well, now that we know that, what about the note?"

"Well, it says our old enemy has flown the coop..."

"And he got help."

"Who is the silver raven?"

"Gin"

They turned. Haibara was standing in the doorway with a terrified look on her face. "the silver raven is Gin..."

Conan's eyes widened. "You mean...they..."

"What?"

"The organization that wears black clothing and refers to each other with alcoholic codenames. The same organization that tried to kill me."

"Edogawa-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"

Conan got up and walked out with Haibara. "Why do they all know?"

"During the impossible murder, lives were at stake, we, as heroes, needed to trust each other with our darkest secrets."

"But..."

"As much as I would like to put these people behind bars myself, I think we ought to work together on this."

Haibara frowned.

"Now with that being said," Conan walked the entrance of the room again. "Would you like to join us?"


	3. Abduction

_**AN: **So, as promised, here's another chapter! I hope this all sounds ok. So, because the vulture ghosts no longer work for Vlad, there are black shadow ghosts...when I was writing this, I was imagining the Oni from Yaiba...if that brings a clearer picture...or you could just label them as Mysterious shadows :P_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

_Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama_

* * *

**Abduction**

"Why would the organization find such a crazed up fruitloop who lost his power interesting enough to spring from jail?" Danny said, looking at the little girl sitting next to him that had just joined their group.

"Prosecution normally means death, so as to why, I don't know," Haibara furrowed her eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's be on guard and try to enjoy this visit," Ran tried to cheer everybody up.

"That's right, thus begins the reunion of Team Phantom."

Shinichi's phone rang. And the doorbell rang. Constantly. Looking at the phone, his eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot about my mother!"

Yukiko Kudo burst through the door. "Where's my Shin-chan?!" She then proceeded to look through every room. "Well, where is my naughty boy?"

Suddenly, a door opened and the little boy was thrown out of the room. The door then shut. Conan got up and threw himself at the door. "Traitors!! Throw me to the lioness will you? Let me back in!" He pounded on the door.

"So I'm a lioness, am I?" Yukiko was right behind him. Conan fell silent.

* * *

From inside the room, Team Phantom heard Conan scream. "NOOO, STOP! Help me!!"

They heard some banging and some more screams. They opened the door to peek.

Yukiko had Conan by the cheek and they were both banging pots and pans and Conan was yelling at the top of his lungs.

They fell out of the room.

* * *

"She's not showing herself..."

"Why don't we lure her out?" he grinned.

* * *

(since this is the first time we see people speaking japanese and english in the same scene: "&This means they're speaking in Japanese&")

"You know, Ai," Sam pondered as they walked to the Kudo's Amity Park home, "You seem familiar..."

Haibara looked at her through the corner of her eye.

"BEHOLD! For I am the BOX GHOST!! BEWARE!"

Hattori jumped, "What the hell is that?!"

"Didn't I just tell you? I am the BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Danny smiled. "Watch this! Going ghost!!"

Danny turned into Danny Phantom and floated up, shooting the ghost with ectoplasmic blasts. The Box Ghost flew off and Danny followed him.

Conan shivered and frowned. "&Still feeling the shivers with ghosts?&" Ran asked.

"&Yeah a little, I speculate that it's stronger the ghost. There may be another ghost around here...&" He turned and his eyes widened. "Sam look out!" He jumped at her and pulled her down. Narrowly missing an ectoplasmic blast.

Suddenly they were surrounded by black shadow ghosts, "Hand over the goth girl and nobody gets hurt!"

Oh where was Danny?

* * *

_Where did the box ghost go?_ Danny wondered.

_**More like, where did you go?**_ A thought popped up in his head. Ever since he overshadowed Takagi, these thoughts seemed to pop up, as if he had a second mind in his head. _**Weren't you supposed to be watching your friends and protecting them from ghosts?**__  
__  
Ack! I forgot! _Danny flew back to find his friends lying on the ground.

"Guys!" he ran over to them, checked their pulses (an impulse he gained after merging with Takagi) all alive. He sighed with relief. But wait, where was Sam? "Hey! Guys! Wake up! Guys!"

* * *


	4. Sammie

_**A/n: **All apologies for making you all wait. Here's the next chapter. _

_I have a bit of a warning: Haibara's a little out of character in this scene. I did it for good reason as you'll find out in a later chapter. All apologies if you don't like it. _

_Conan © Gosho Aoyama_

_Danny © Butch Hartman_

_Sadly, my plans for stealing Conan ended up with a kick in the face from Ran._

* * *

**Sammie**

Haibara woke up first about a minute later. She held her head for a moment, gasped and ran.

"Haibara?" Danny gasped. He debated on whether to stay with everybody else or to follow her.

_**You can do both you know...**__  
That's right.. _He split into two, one of which followed the girl.

* * *

Haibara ran frantically from place to place. "Sammie!" she called, "Sammie!!"

Where did they take her, I have to find her. "Sammie!!"

When Danny had caught up to her, she was deaf to his calls. All she could do was look for the missing girl. "SAMMIE!!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Then she saw it.

A black Porche 365A passed. Two men in the front, and one black haired girl in the back. Haibara froze. She couldn't move. As much as she wanted to, she knew running after the car was a dead giveaway, literally.

* * *

The second Danny and the others caught up to the first.

"Haibara?" Conan asked, and Danny pointed to the little girl standing there.

"Nothing I say or do will get through to her. She won't move. She's hardly breathing."

Conan walked up to her. Of all the people around, he realized, he knew this girl best. And even then, he hardly knew her. He looked right into her eyes, large as quarters and glassy as though she were dead. Only the rising and falling of her chest contradicted that. "Haibara!"

No reaction.

"Haibara!" He shook her.

She didn't move.

"let me!" Ayumi opened up a marker and started drawing on Haibara's arm.

"Haibara Ai! Answer me!" Still nothing.

What will get through to her. If not that name, there must be another way...

Behind Conan Tucker, Danny, and Mitsuhiko were performing some crazy skit involving a unicycle and a goldfish.

Wait! Haibara is a fake name she came up with after she shrunk. What other names..."Sherry!" still nothing.

What was her real name? He knew he heard at least some of it once...when they first met. Oh! When they first met, she mentioned she had a sister. What was her name? Hirota Masami, wasn't it? "Hirota!" Still nothing.

Come on Haibara, talk to me. Hirota was a fake name as well...what was her sister's name...what was it...

"Miyano!"

That did it.  
Haibara's head turned to look into the eyes of somebody determined, no desperate, to get her attention. For a second, she saw his real face. His adult face. "Kudo..." Her vision cleared and the little boy's face replaced the adult one. "...save her..." tears formed in her eyes. She grabbed at his shirt. "Shinichi! Save Sammie!" Her knees gave way and she cried in his shirt.


	5. Why Yes! I am Quite Hot!

_**AN:**__ Sorry it took so long for me to post this. "gives a nervous grin" I have no good excuse as to why I didn't update earlier._

_Detective Conan & Co. © Gosho Aoyama_

_Danny Phantom & Co. © Butch Hartman_

_And without further Adieu: Enjoy_

* * *

**Why Yes! I am Quite Hot!**

Just then, a giant RV drove up. Danny groaned. "DANNY!!" Jack Fenton yelled, gesturing for him to join. He looked back at everybody.

Yukiko nodded, understanding. "Shin-chan, you all should stick together. I'll take the little ones, and you can catch up later. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, come with me."

"Awww...why do Conan and Haibara get to go with the big kids..."

"No fair..."

And with that, people started climbing into the RV. Haibara still couldn't move. "Let's go, Haibara. Let's save Sam." He pulled at her, but her legs wouldn't move. He sighed, and offered his back, "Come on" She let him take her, piggy back style, and they climbed in.

* * *

Jack Fenton took a good look at the group that had just entered his vehicle, quite a number. Two teenage girls, three teenage boys, and two kids. "Ooookay, Danny, who are these people?"

"Well you remember Ran and Conan from Japan, right?"

That took a moment to process. It had been a while. "Oh right! your the detective's kids right?"

Ran blushed, "no..not quite...I'm the detective's daughter, and Conan is a friend's son that we're taking care of."

"We're visiting," Said Conan, "because my parents live near here and wanted me to visit over the school holiday."

"Wow, do they teach English to Japanese kids at such a young age?" Jack narrowed his eyes on the little boy.

Conan clammed up, "I...I learned it on a trip to Hawaii with my parents..." he smiled nervously.

Jack Fenton shrugged. That was a good enough explanation for him.

Danny chuckled. "Anyway, Dad, this is Hattori, Kazuha, and Ai."

"Haibara..." Haibara's voice was shaky, but her English was perfect. "Please call me Haibara."

Jack thought for a moment. "...Hottie, Kazoo, and High Ball..."

Everybody but Jack Fenton and Haibara giggled. "Why yes," said Hattori, striking a pose, "I am quite hot." Kazuha elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"Aho! You think you're so cool! That's cocky!"

"Aho! He complemented me on my looks, can't I get complemented on my looks?"

"Aho!"

"Aho!" They both turned away from each other. Ran gave a small giggle.

Jack was confused. "...why are you calling each other Hoes? Isn't that kind of nasty?"

Hattori laughed, "No. Aho means moron or fool. We don't mean anything by it."

"Says you," Kazuha glared.

"Aho," Hattori glared back.

Ran pulled Conan onto her lap and giggled. Conan glanced up at her with a smile before turning his attention back to the scene around them.

"Everybody, This is my dad, Jack Fenton," he grinned then turned back to his dad, "so what's up?"

"Well...it's almost time for school isn't it?"

"Wait...what? it's morining?" He peered out the window. He had hardly noticed and wasn't even tired.

"Why don't we go with you?" Hattori asked, "follow you around for the day?"

Danny nodded. "Unfortunately the kids can't..."

They all looked back at the children. One shaky and trying not to fall asleep, and the other perfectly fine...  
"Dad, can you take them home with you?" Danny asked, "They can sleep in my room till I get back."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"But--" Conan protested.

Ran gave him a concerned look, "You too, Little Detective," Conan growled at the nickname. "Besides," she added, "You need to be there for Ai-chan for right now."

Conan gave her a look that said he would rather be with her, but he nodded, "ok"

And with that, Jack dropped the teenagers at school, and brought the kids back to Fenton Works.

* * *

Conan yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was until the excitement was over..."Haibara want to get some sleep?"

"But...Sammie?"

Conan cocked his head at the sound of the nickname and nodded. "I put a tracking sticker on her before she was taken. Here" He handed her his glasses. "You can keep an eye on her. There's not much we can do at the moment. I don't have any American credit cards for us to call a cab for, and I don't think we'll be able to get away from Danny's family as easily as we can get away from Ran or Agasa-Hakase." He looked over at her, but she had already fallen asleep..._heh,_ he thought, _it might be__ better that she fell asleep...that way she can think straight when it's time to __be serious._

Conan was tired, but he couldn't sleep for some reason. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello!" Maddie looked at the little boy. "Didn't I meet you in Japan."

Conan nodded. "I'm visiting Danny and my parents this month. We decided to spend the night here to celebrate getting here. My friend is still asleep." He yawned, and then asked nervously, "Um...do you have any coffee...and can I have some?"

"Strange request for a child, but I suppose it won't hurt," She smiled at the boy and proceeded to pour him a cup. "Would you like any milk or sugar?"

"No thanks." He smiled. She also thought this was strange, but shrugged and handed him the cup. "Thank you very much."

He went into the living room and took a good long sip. Good coffee. He found a map of the city and put on his extra pair of glasses that he brought along, just in case. "Now let's see what we can find out about this place."

* * *

At the school, three Japanese teens stood in front of Lancer's class.

"This is..." Lancer said, looking at a card to make a poor attempt at pronouncing their names. "Heejy Hat-torri, Kazooha Toyaama, and Ron Mourrie. They will be visiting Amity Park this month and I would like you all to give them a nice warm welcome."

A hand shot up. "Isn't Ron a boy's name?"

Hattori frowned. "In English names, Maybe, but we're all Japanese. Ran is a perfectly nice name."

The compliment earned a blush from Ran and an elbow in the stomach from Kazuha. Hattori quickly turned his attention to his childhood friend. "Aho! Stop that!"

"Why are you complementing her? Aho!"

"You think I'm hitting on her? AHO! We both know that she's Kudo's girl! I'd be stupid to try and take her from him. Aho Aho!"

Ran blushed. "Ah, no, it's not like that" _not yet anyway...__  
__  
_"Aho!" Kazuha folded her arms and turned away from her detective friend, her head held high and eyes closed in a way that said she was done talking to him for the time being.

"Anyway, you three can take a seat in any empty desk you like." Hattori and Kazuha found some seats together and Ran sat next to Danny in Sam's empty seat. He reminded her of Shinichi, in a way.

Suddenly there came a scream from the hallway. Hattori leaped up from his seat and quickly exited the classroom in dramatic fashion. "Heiji!" Kazuha called after him, getting up as well. Danny and Ran were next to follow.

He was laying in the middle of the hallway. Kwan. Hattori was already kneeling to check his pulse. "Dead. Cause was probably Cyanide poison injestion. Time of death," checking his watch, "9:45am. Can I get somebody to call the police?" Ran started to go, "Ran, do you know the emergency number here?"

She stopped..."ah..iie...guess not...gomen, force of habit."

"Danny, have you learned any deduction skills from Takagi?" When Danny nodded to Hattori's question, our Kansai friend replied, "Good. Help me find a list of suspects."

"Excuse me!" Dash jumped out of the crowd, "But exactly who are you?"

Hattori stood up and grinned with confidence. "Hattori Heiji, High school Detective."

"Detective?" The growing crowd murmered.

"Anyway, can I ask everybody to stay put a moment while Danny and I question you all?"

"Why Fenturd?" Dash raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

"Because in Japan, he was my assistant. I taught him a few things."

"You did?" Danny blurted out, earning him a glare. "I mean you did!"

_**Hattori and Kudo think alike, it's best to treat them in the same manner, **_Takagi's mind told Danny._  
_

_Right._

* * *

"Ok!" Danny told Hattori, consulting the occurrence book that the Western Detective had lent him, "for suspects, we have: Dash Baxter, best friend to the victim. Went to the bathroom during the attack, found the body first, no solid alibi. We have Star, Girlfriend, was seen giving him homemade cookies before school started. And Cody Hamley, nerd, and was bullied by Kwan, came in late to school to avoid getting beat up, nobody saw him. Which is weird, because I could have sworn I saw him come _into_ school before the bell rang.."

"Kwan bullies you too," said Dash, "Doesn't that make you a suspect too?"

"Danny has an alibi. He was sitting in class with us when it happened," Hattori explained.

"Besides," Danny retorted. "He doesn't bully me nearly as much as you do!" He then turned his attention back on the occurrence book. "Anyway, witnesses say that he was in the hallway, skipping class, when he suddenly collapsed."

"On the victim's hands we have crumbs, ink, and blood. There is a small cut on his left pointer finger," Hattori explained, "On the ground next to the victim is a the remains of a ballpoint pen. Looks like he was trying to use the pen and took it apart for some reason. Also, there's some sort of foam on the pen and in his hands as well."

"Why would Kwan have a pen?" Dash was confused at the behavior of his deceased friend, "Kwan never carries anything to write with..."

_Hmm..., _thought Hattori, _I know how it was done and who did it, but what evidence do I have to point him to it...?_

"Ne," Kazuha asked Ran, "You have Kudo's cell phone number don't you? Why don't we ask him..."

Hattori whirled around to her. "Aho! Don't call him! I don't need his help!" He grabbed the phone in Ran's hands and stuffed it in his pocket. "Besides, he needs to sleep right now!"

When Hattori turned around again, Kazuha gave Ran a small grin. She liked to watch him when he was totally determined to solve a case.

* * *

Conan sneezed.

Haibara, who had some how ended up joining him, sleeping on the living room floor as he looked over the various maps and books that were currently scattered all over the carpet, opened her eyes. "Not getting a cold are you, Tantei-kun?"

"Nah... just a sneeze. Get some rest, alright? you need it."

"What about you?"

"There's nothing to worry about! I'm wide awake." He took another swig of coffee. This was his third cup.

* * *

_**AN: **So I hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter. This is my first attempt at a murder mystery, so it might be pretty obvious as to who it is and how it all went down. If not, then, well...I made a puzzle for you. Who do YOU think killed Kwan?_

_I felt bad Killing off Kwan, but I wanted a murder mystery to happen..but I didnt' want to kill off any important characters...So I just picked a random side character. _

_Idk if any of you have noticed, but I sort of prefer NOT to give Conan the spotlight all the time. That's what the anime's for. I'd much prefer to pick the characters that you don't see enough of. :)_

_Preview for the next chapter: The conclusion to the High School Murder and the appearance of somebody unexpected but inevitable. _

_Bwahahahahahaa! "disappears by way of a decending through the floor using a high powered motor"_


End file.
